


Insanity

by Lou988



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou988/pseuds/Lou988
Summary: Wrote this for Vorcha_Girl and got some praise so I figured I would share it on here!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> Wrote this for Vorcha_Girl and got some praise so I figured I would share it on here!

Their bodies drenched in sweat. 

Breathing heavily, heart rates pulsing.

Locked eyes completely engulfing one another. 

Long red hair, a complete mess sending strands of crimson through her vision. In between each stray lock, she saw him. 

His shirt barely contained his strong, toned chest. As if his muscles were desperately screaming to burst through the fabric. The tattoos that were shown merely hinted at the treasures that lay beneath. She could trace them for days...

The warm sting of sweat pouring into his eyes could do little against his hunger to stare at the beauty before him. Strong and beautiful, she was every bit forbidden fruit as she was deadly. 

He remembered when they first met. Her, a hero so carelessly cast aside by those who needed her most. He, a soldier living with the guilt of lives long lost. 

Reality came back to him when he seen her chest rising steadily. Determination on her face despite the fatigue. That face, God that face. He could drown in her beauty. 

Was it insanity for them to be where they are? Two different people, brought together by such extreme circumstances, sharing this moment? 

Maybe. Or maybe he was the one who was insane? Yes, he does in fact believe that to be true.

It mattered not, for despite what has happened, what may happen, he will leave a part of him with her wherever she goes. Whether she knows it or not. 

"Hey, thanks for the dance, Lola."


End file.
